What Life Throws
by xkakashix
Summary: Planet Vegeta gets restored,Vegeta has to bring Bulma to pretend to be his mate and Goku goes along to see what his home planet's like...
1. Where we stand

What Life Throws  
  
Author's note:I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Where We Stand  
  
  
  
(Sorry for cutting in before the story, but before you get confused...this story doesn't really follow the storyline of DBZ, for instance, there's no baby Trunks right now, and Yamcha and Bulma are not together. This first takes place right after the androids and Cell were defeated. It's in Bulma's POV.)   
  
It was a dark, and rainy day. I looked around for something to do. The power was out, so anything electric was out of the question, which really took out a lot of my options. I went to the cupboard and took out a couple of candles and got a book. I was only into the fourth chapter so I figured this was as good a time as any to try and get started. I sat down and started to read and after only moments of opening it, I felt weary and overwhelmed.I had too much energy to just sit there. Vegeta had just finished training and went up to his room and went to sleep. I really wanted to go wake him up. Just for fun and the lack of anything better to do. I went upstairs and peeked into his room. He was on his back with his face up towards the ceiling. He looks so adorable just lying there! I should wake him...  
  
"Vegeta..." I whispered. He didn't move.  
  
"Vegeta..." I said it a little louder this time, and I shook him.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" he mumbled.  
  
"I'm bored. Come downstairs, please?" *That's right Bulma...just be nice to him*  
  
"What would I be doing downstairs that would benefit me more than me sleeping right here?!" *Great. He's starting to get aggravated  
  
"I'll cook for you!" *This should work.*  
  
"No! Besides I ate before I came up here." *That's it. I lost him*  
  
"Well,..." *What do I bribe him with now?*  
  
I thought for a minute and looked out the window. It felt like an eternity that I sat there just staring out the window.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?! And why are you still in here?!" *What do I say now? I don't know the answer to either of these.*  
  
Just as I was going to give him some bullshit answer just to get him to shut up, I saw something come from out of the sky! It had a red aura and sounded like a rocket. It crashed out in the garden!  
  
"Vegeta! Get up! There's something outside!" I screamed.  
  
"I know, woman! I heard it! I'm not deaf!" He yelled back.  
  
He picked himself out of his bed and started to walk over towards the stairs. I stayed two steps behind him, just in case he decided to stop and yawn. I didn't want to bang into him. To be honest, I was scared shitless of the thing that crashed. If anyone was gonna get killed, it wasn't gonna be me. *I don't want anything to happen to Vegeta, but it's either him or me...wait a minute! He's a big he-man. He'll be fine...probably just get mauled or something...*  
  
We walked outside and walked over to the garden. *Hmmm, how could no one have heard that, but us?*  
  
Suddenly Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.I peeked over his shoulder to see what made him could to a hault. It was a saiyan space pod! I turned back and started to walk back to the house. *Great. Another saiyan. And maybe his one's ugly. At least Vegeta's got a hot body and good looks...and nice flowing hair*  
  
I heard a hiss and spun back towards where Vegeta's vision was directed. *It's opening! Well, I could have expected that...I mean, he's not gonna stay in there...dur*  
  
A really tall man stepped out. He had jet black hair, about a little shorter than Vegeta's length, but it was back in a ponytail, and the pony tail was spike back. The front of his hair had two spikes that came down as bangs. He was about 6'2" and 200 lbs. *Now that's a big dude* He had muscle, but not like bulky muscle. He had a very slim and cut figure. *That's a hottie!*  
  
He went down on one knee and bowed to Vegeta. I looked over at Vegeta and I saw him smirk. *He must be a saiyan* He got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I've been looking for you." He had a deep masculine voice. It was gentle enough to comfort, but stern enough tell you to back off, if threatened.  
  
"What for?" Vegeta's voice had both curiosity and stability.  
  
"First and foremost, my name is Vincent. I've located the Namekian dragonballs and wished the Planet Vegeta and all it's deceased inhabitants back to life. The wish was successful. King Vegeta was informed by Freiza's ex-employees that you were staying here with an earth woman. So, I was sent to inform you of the planet's revival."  
  
"Wait. How did you survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" I asked as I cut into the conversation.  
  
Vincent looked at me and gave me a warm smile and then looked at Vegeta as if asking permission to answer my question.  
  
"You may speak freely to this woman." Vegeta said to him.  
  
"I was five when the planet was destroyed. My father was not of the high level warriors, but he was a genius. So, they had him work in the laboratory. He worked with a man named Bardock which was in the same situation as my father, except he was much stronger. In fact, he was an elite soldier, but with Freiza's men, King Vegeta was always worried about treason, so Bardock had to work as both, a scientist and a soldier. The day the planet was supposed to be destroyed, Bardock told my father that he's had premonitions about the destruction of the planet and told my father to take precautions and send me to another planet. My father and Bardock were best friends for years and my father heeded Bardock's warning and sure enough, that afternoon, Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta and the rest of the saiyans.Which reminds me, I was also told of Bardock's son, Kakarott. Do you know of him?"  
  
"Yes, we know him. He was raised by the humans and is weak with emotions, the only saiyan he has left in him, is his fighter spirit flowing through his veins. So, get to the point...what are you hear to ask of me?"  
  
"I have the same proposition for you and Kakarott. Also, I don't feel like explaining it twice, so, if you would be so kind as to get in contact with him so I can explain this all at once...and can we go inside, because I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but it's raining."  
  
(That's the end of Chapter 1.I hoped you enjoyed it.There's gonna be more of Vincent in the Chapters.I guess I really liked the way he turned out.Well, please read and review.If you don't like it so far, I'm sorry,just stop reading it when you feel like it.Please no HATE MAIL.I hate,uh...HATE MAIL.) 


	2. Decisions to be Made

What Life Throws  
  
Chapter 2: Decisions to be made  
  
I went and got the phone and we sat down in the living room. I dialed Goku's number and listened to it ring. Gohan picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan said, as if he'd been sleeping and I'd woken him up.  
  
"Hello? Gohan? Hey, is your father there?" I tried to ask as optimistic as I could.  
  
"Yeah, hang on." He said.  
  
I heard him yell for Goku and I heard him say it's me.  
  
"Bulma? Hey! What's going on?" He sounded like he was out of breath.*He was probably out training*  
  
"Nothing much. Could you do me a favor? I have this guy, Vincent, here and he wants to talk to you and Vegeta. Could you come over right away for me?"  
  
"Vincent? Sure, I guess. I'll be right over." He said.  
  
I hung up the phone and looked over at Vincent and Vegeta. They looked like they were having a staring contest. Not one of them looked away. I couldn't help but crack a smile. *Heh, they're like little kids*  
  
I heard someone knock at the door. It took Goku a little longer than usual to come over, but seem that he used instant transmission, I guess it wasn't that long. I opened the door to see a very serious Goku.  
  
"Hey!" I said. When he heard me sound high spirited, his face shifted into a more relaxed mode.  
  
"Hey, Bulma! Where's the guy that wanted to talk to Vegeta and me?" He asked.  
  
"He's sitting right over there in the living room." I told Goku that he seemed pretty laided back, so that Goku didn't look at him as a threat. Goku and me walked into the living room and he got a glare from Vegeta. Vincent stared at him curiously.  
  
"Sit down, Kakarott. Let's get this over with" Vegeta said warily.  
  
Goku and me sat and Vincent broke the silence. Vincent turned towards Goku.  
  
"Well, you weren't here for this, but I'll put it in a nutshell. I revised Planet Vegeta with the dragonballs and now I'm here to talk to you and Vegeta about where you stand. Here's the proposition. Vegeta, you can come back to Planet Vegeta and take over your father's throne. And Kakarott, you can come back and be his right hand man. An elite warrior, if anything."  
  
This seemed to come as a shock to both of them, but they soon regained their composture. I looked at both of them sadly.I didn't want them to leave! Goku would never take that offer, but Vegeta, I'm not so sure about. Goku was the first one to speak.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to leave my family just to go and fight for people I don't even really know. But on the other hand, I'm curious about my heritage."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Was he actually considering it!?  
  
"Well, King Vegeta thought that one, if not both of you have families, and he said that they are welcome to come as well." Vincent tried to sound cheery, but it didn't help.  
  
"Can I just come to visit for a week or two and see how things go. And if I don't like it there for me and my family, I can come back here. And if I do like it, then I'll move there with my family." Goku stated.  
  
"That should work fine. I'm sure the King would have no problem with that. What about you, Prince Vegeta?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I'll go, but I want to make sure that I get the throne and there's no catch." Vegeta said this with anger, as if he knew what was coming.  
  
"Actually, there is one to getting the throne..." Vincent said regretfully.  
  
"Which is..." Vegeta was not in a good mood now.  
  
"Well, you have to have an heir first. Or at least a wife, so that in the future it is made possible for you to have an heir. King Vegeta doesn't want to take the chance of you taking the throne and something happening to you and not having a son to pick up where you left off." Vincent said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, who would I find to be my wife until I find a get one. If I go back without a wife, I know my father will throw out the proposal right then and there..." Vincent nodded as if agreeing with Vegeta.  
  
"You could find someone to ACT as your wife until you wed for real..." Vincent looked over towards me and smiled.  
  
*Oh no. Not me.He can't mean me. Why's he looking at me like that then. Uh huh.*  
  
"No." I tried to say it as flatly as I could.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, what do you think?" Vincent asked Vegeta, completely ignoring what I'd just said.  
  
"That'd be fine with me. Woman, I'm gonna bribe you. If you act as my wife to get me on the throne, then you'll have unlimited supply of all the technology on Planet Vegeta. Which might I add is far more superior to your here on earth, because its durable to withstand any amount of energy, because the technology was built to not be damaged when we took them out for pillaging expeditions..." Vegeta said.  
  
*I am curious to see what Goku and Vegeta's home planet is like, but I don't know how it would be like acting as Vegeta's wife...*  
  
"Yes or no, woman?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Fine! But only for the technology! And you have to be my bodyguard and protect me from the other guys on the planet! The saiyan male is very territorial and when mating season comes, very violent! I don't wanna mess with that!" I screamed.  
  
"I have to protect you. It's my obligation. I'm your husband remember?" Vegeta smirked as he said this.   
  
*This is gonna be a long trip...*  
  
(End of Chapter 2! I hope I keep popping up with ideas to keep me going. Next chapter is Planet Vegeta!) 


	3. What Life Used to Be

What Life Throws  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: What life used to be  
  
Goku went home right after he decided he was going to go to Planet Vegeta with us. We decided to leave in the morning, so he had to go break the news to Chi-Chi and Gohan. He said he'd be right over at 7:30 to help me pack up the spaceship. Before Goku left, he asked Vincent a question that had been bothering me the whole time. He asked him how he'd known about the dragonballs. Vincent said that he found out the same way that he found out where Vegeta and Goku were, by Frieza's ex-employees. Vincent also stated that he'd hacked into Frieza's main computer and found sound and video clips of the battle on Namek. He knew that Goku was Bardock's son because they looked exactly alike. Minus the scars on Bardock's face and the different skin tones.So, Vincent had no where else to go, so I chose to let him sleep at Capsule Corps.   
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night. I would've hated sleeping in my spacepod." Vincent said thankfully.  
  
"No problem. I already have one saiyan freeloading off of me, might as well make it two..." I said with my voice full of spite. He let out a small "heh" type sound.  
  
"Vincent? Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Ok, no problem." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Are you single? I'm not hitting on you or anything like that, I just want to know itf there's going to be someone on Planet Vegeta that I can talk to and your 'mate' might be the only one I would feel comfortable trusting." I sat there and looked at the smirk he gave me.  
  
"Actually, I am with someone. She's the Princess of Saiyans. Her name is Stella. Vegeta and her were supposed to wed, but she didn't want to get married. First there's two type of women on Planet Vegeta. There are the warrior ones and the homemakers. Stella never wanted to just stay home and raise children, so she became a warrior and was obsessed with getting stronger."He was about to continue, but I cut in.  
  
"So her and Vegeta have a lot in common, I guess." I stated.  
  
"Yes, they really do. She's very much like Vegeta, except she has manners." He said and he couldn't help but laugh after saying it.  
  
"She wanted to fight during her youth and she's proud of herself and how strong she is. She's only twenty years old, but now she's ready to stop fighting and settle down. She just wanted to do something with her life before she made that decision." He paused for a minute.  
  
"How did you two end up hooking up?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we met at a military meeting where all the elite soldiers were pulled together to discuss tactics.And seem that the prince and her were not to be wed, she had to chose someone in the elite forces to wed." He said.  
  
"I want to meet her when we get there. Is she a busy woman?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not like me where I go off to other planets. She teaches martial arts and gun assembly/shooting classes now. She's waiting for me to get off of my assignments before she quits teaching the new recruits.The only reason she's still doing it, is because she's the strongest saiyan left besides Prince Vegeta and from what I hear, Kakarott. She also survived the explosion, but for the same reasons Vegeta survived. I don't know why, but Frieza put Prince Vegeta, Princess Stella, Nappa, and Raditz all out on assignment the day he destroyed it. So, her survival was planned." He finished.  
  
"Hmm.Ok, well we leave tomarrow at 8 A.M. There's a cot set up for you in Vegeta's room.Ok?" I said.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomarrow...good night." He said as he walked upstairs.  
  
I looked around to see where Vegeta was. I heard the hum of the Gravity Room going and I figured Vegeta was out there. * I wonder why Vegeta never mentioned Stella? Maybe I should ask him about her? I don't want to hit any sore spots, though. Wait, I have the whole trip to Planet Vegeta to bother him about it. And Vincent will be in his little space pod, so Vegeta and me are going to have time to talk alone.*  
  
(Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the other ones,but I tried. Ok, Chapter 4 is coming soon. I've got a whole week off of school because of regions and I'm doing at least 2-3 chapters a day. I hope you liked it!) 


	4. Talks of the past

What Life Throws  
  
Chapter 4:Talks of the past  
  
It was 7:30 A.M. and Goku had just arrived. Vincent and he were helping me carry stuff out to the spaceship. Vegeta, like usual, was training. I forgot that Goku would be on the ship with us, and I was trying to figure out some way I could get Vegeta and me alone so that I could ask him and Stella. *I could make Goku food...but then Vegeta would, undoubtedly, want some too. What could I say to him? I could be straight forward and just tell him that I wanted to have a private conversation with Vegeta for a minute. Yeah, that's what I SHOULD do. It's the more mature thing to say.*  
  
I walked up to Goku and told him that when we took off, I'd have to have a couple of words with Vegeta when we got on the ship. I'm glad he didn't take it personal. I would've felt really bad. They finished packing up the ship and Vincent went to his pod and opened it. I called for Vegeta and he walked out with a towel over his shoulders. I took the towel and threw it in the house.  
  
"Mom! There's laundry!" I screamed as we all went into the ship.  
  
Vincent was in his pod and we were in ours. We waited for him to leave first and he did. We felt the vibration of the earth shake when his pod launched. I was still a little nervous to go to outer space because of what happened last time, but it wasn't that bad anymore. We took off right after him. We broke through the atmosphere. I had to have Vincent help me reprogram the computer to where Planet Vegeta was because when it was built, there was no planet in that coordinates. We were off of Earth and headed towards the saiyans home planet, Planet Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta?! Where are you?!" I yelled. Goku took this as his que to go to another room.  
  
"Right here. What do you want, woman?" He said, obviously irritated.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I tried to sound sweet and innocent, but the truth was, it was really bothering me and I didn't know why. It's not like I like him like that or anything, but when it was only us around it felt comfortable. I never even wondered about his ex's. Not like it matters because it's not even like that between us, and she's off limits because she's dating Vincent, but just precautions.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Do you know anyone by the name of Stella?" I tried to break the ice softly. I'm not sure if it worked or not.  
  
"I did once. Why do you ask?" He said curiously.  
  
"Well, Vincent and me were talking last night and he said that you and Stella were like brother and sister. He also said that you were to wed, but she thought differently. Vincent and Stella are going out now and I just wanted to see what your feelings toward her were." *Here it comes. He's going to yell at me and tell me to mind my own damn business and I'm gonna wanna cry and he's going to cause me psychological damage...*  
  
"...I did love her, but that was when we were young. Now I have no feeling or desire, but to get stronger. I'm glad she found happiness with an elite soldier. Even I have to admit, that Vincent guy seems decent."  
  
"...Thank you. That does answer my question." *Why do I feel so...relieved. I don't know what I'd say if he'd told me that he still loved her. I didn't think I liked him like that, but now I'm not so sure. I think this is going to be more than just a game for me. I wonder what it is to him?*  
  
We arrived at Planet Vegeta about 10 days later. Vegeta just trained the whole time and acted as if I'd never asked him that question. Goku and me just talked about everything we could think of. He'd been spending most of his time with his family since he's been back.  
  
"We're here." Vincent said as he popped up on the video transmitter.  
  
We all exited the ship and met Vincent outside. We saw two large saiyans enter the ships and bring them into a large doom type structure.  
  
"King Vegeta will want to see you three immediately." Vincent said seriously.  
  
"Where's Stella?" I asked.  
  
"Teaching a class. She'd be in the martial arts room right now. I'll take you guys to go see her right after we check in with King Vegeta." He said with a smile.  
  
We walked into the palace which was 10 times bigger than capsule corps. *I could REALLY get used to this* We walked down this one dark narrow hallway that was a dead end except for the fact that there was doors on each and every side. Vincent told us that they didn't lead to anywhere, that they were just bedrooms. Vincent opened the last door that was facing straight ahead of us when you first turned into the hallway and it was a huge room with columns that went from the floor to the ceiling and it had a long sixteen seater table. A man that looked very similar to Vegeta was sitting at the end of it. He had dark brown hair instead of black, had a long goatee, and looked more aged and mature than Vegeta, but you could definitely tell they were related.  
  
"King Vegeta, I present Prince Vegeta, Princess Bulma, this is whom Vegeta has mated, and Kakarott or Goku as he prefers to be called."  
  
"Come in and sit down." King Vegeta said. His voice was loud and stern. I knew he meant business, so I decided to leave my smart remarks for later.  
  
"Vegeta, it's been a while, so how have you been?" Vegeta's father asked him.  
  
"Can't really complain. You?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Heh, well, I've been dead and it doesn't get too much worse than that. Does it?" King Vegeta seemed to be in a good mood and something about him made me feel more relaxed and at home.  
  
"Well, as you know, I want to retire from my throne and pass it on to you. But, I want you to have an heir first. So, I see you already have a mate, all you need to do now is have a baby." King Vegeta said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"....I was informed that all I needed was a mate and then I'd be throned and I didn't NEED an heir until afterwards!!!" Vegeta was mad now.  
  
"Well, I decided to leave that part out because I knew if you'd found that out, you'd never would've come." King Vegeta said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Well, what now?!? I can't JUST have a baby!? I'm too busy training to be worrying about a family and that stuff now!!" Vegeta was gonna lose it. His face was all red from yelling.   
  
"We'll discuss this in private. I don't want to be rude to our guests. Why don't you show them around, Vincent? Vegeta, you go train and work off some of that steam and come back and talk to me when you can be civilized..." King Vegeta has had the last word. Vegeta stomped out of the room and slammed a door out in the hallway, which I was guessing was his room. Vincent, Goku and me walked down the long hallway and turned to go see Stella, I guess.  
  
"She should still be here." Vincent said as he peeked into a large room that had padded walls around every side of it.  
  
"Is she insane?" I asked. It looked like a room you put the clinically insane in and I'd just figure I'd ask.  
  
"No. It's not..."   
  
I jumped around to see who'd said that. They scared the poops out of me! I saw an average height woman, about 5'5". She looked like she had a slim cut build just like Vincent. Not pudgy, but not like a twig. She had Jet black hair that spiked straight down from all angles, but with little blonde streaks in with the black. She had large blue eyes and long curled eyelashes. She was, to sum it up, really pretty. She just stared at me with this weird look for a while and then she cracked a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intimidate you, if I did. I don't REALLY want you to think I'm crazy. Ha! And just in case you were curious, the room is padded like that to break falls when the students go flying into them." She stated plainly.  
  
"Why is it so plain?" I asked, still a little cautious of this new woman.  
  
"It can't be all fancy and decorated or the students will get off focus. You need a room that will bore people so that the one and only thing on their mind is the exercise that they are completing at the time." She said. She sounded very intelligent and like she had a deep and in depth understanding of the art of fighting.  
  
"Hello, dear." She said as she pecked Vincent on the lips.  
  
"Wait, THIS is Stella? Why didn't you say something?" I asked Vincent feeling like I was out of the loop. Well, I can't complain because I knew more about what was going on than Goku did. He was just standing there listening, but he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't want to ruin your first impression of her by butting in!" Vincent said as he laughed it off.  
  
"It's ok."I said. What more could I say?  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Stella asked.  
  
"He threw a hissy fit and went to his room after his father told him everything about the throne deal." Vincent said plainly.  
  
"Shall we retrieve him?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Are we feeling daring today?" Vincent asked her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think I am." She said as she started to walk out of the room. 


	5. Emotions in the Mix

What Life Throws  
  
Chapter 5: Emotions in the mix  
  
(Sorry, it's me again.I needed to let you guys know that are about to read this chapter. The story is going to start out in Bulma's POV, but It's going to be mainly Vegeta and Stella talking most of the time, so I'm gonna put it in Vegeta's POV when they start talking...I'm sure you'll be able to tell who's talking when, and it will also give you a better idea of how he really thinks of Bulma, just in case some of you were confused up until now...)  
  
Stella walked down the long hallway that Vincent had taken us down when we had first arrived. Instead of going straight, she walked all the way down the hallway, but turned to the last door on the right. She knocked, listened for an ok, and then cracked open the door. She silently signaled for us to wait outside the door for her to come out.  
  
"Vegeta?" Stella called into the darkness.  
  
"Leave me alone." Vegeta was tired.   
  
Stella strained her eyes to make out my dark figure lying down on the bed. It was easier for her to locate me because she could sense ki. I looked over at her, but I'm not sure if she noticed.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone until you at least tell me what's bothering you. Your just wasting our lives if you just sit there and sulk because I'm not leaving this room, unless for good reason." She sounded very irritated.  
  
I went over and turned on a light and I felt her watching me closely. She always did that to me. She'd just watch the way I move or the things I'd say and she'd know right then and there what was bothering me, or at least what it portained to.  
  
"It's chick problems?" She asked with a little bit of humor in her voice.  
  
"Yeah! So! Is that bad!?" I was furious.  
  
It wasn't just "chick problems". It was more like mating, reproducing, hereditary lead of the throne problems.  
  
"Why are you so mad? You have Bulma, don't you?" Stella asked with a sweet tone.  
  
"Bulma and me aren't really hitting it! I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I don't think she even wants to go there. The only reason I brought her here was so that she could pretend to be my mate so I could get the throne. Now I need an heir. My father will notice if I send Bulma back to Earth and try mating with another woman and then I won't get the throne because I lied to him!" I said as I ran out of breath.  
  
"So, either way you don't get the throne, or you have to get Bulma to like you, mate with you and then reproduce with you?" She stated.  
  
"Yeah.I think I can seduce her fine, but part of the thing that attracts me to her is that I respect her. I want to court her, but I don't want to be a pig and be all disrespectful." I said.  
  
"Yeah. Chicks dig respectable guys that are bad assed, but kind hearted. Try it" She said.  
  
"Easier said than done, probably. What do I say to her. I have to make her mine. Not only is that what I want, but now I have to! I have no option!" I said as my last resort.  
  
"I'll help you. I'm sure I'll figure something out.I always do." She said as she smiled.  
  
*Haven't seen that in a long time. She has the most beautiful smile. Well, no use moping about something that wouldn't work now. I have to figure out how I'm going to get Bulma to mate with me.*  
  
Vegeta and Stella walked out of the room after what seemed like an eternity. They both looked at one another and looked at me. It was an awkward moment, but I'm sure it was just coincidence. We all walked down the hallway together and I noticed that Stella was all the way over by Vincent. I had to admit, they looked really cute together. They looked like they were made in unison together. I felt a hand grab my hand and I freaked. It was only Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, if we're going to be mates, you have to act affectionate towards me!" Vegeta said while trying to make his point but keep his voice down, so that no one would hear him.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. Your hand was cold..." That was the lamest thing I'd ever come up with in two seconds.  
  
We turned right as we hit the end of the hallway and went back to Stella's "classroom" so that she could pick up a couple of things before going with us for the night for good. We decided that we were going to take Goku to see his father tomorrow. We had a large agenda and we needed our rest. We still all needed to settle where everyone was going to sleep. Vincent and Stella stay together in the room across from Vegeta's. And going with the odds, that left me bunking up with Vegeta because we didn't want anyone getting suspicious of us not sleeping together. We had Goku sleep in a guest room and he got his own bed, refrigerator, and his own TV. He couldn't have been happier. We all said good night and I watched Stella and Vincent go into their room. I saw Goku go into his and Vegeta grabbed my hand and pull me into ours... 


	6. Time to Think

What Life Throws  
  
Chapter 6: Time to think  
  
(I'm not that good at lemons, people, so I'm not sure if I'm going to do one or not. It depends on where the story's going or if I want to wait a while. There probably won't be one in this chapter in particular, but there will be one eventually...)  
  
Vegeta walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at me mischievously. I looked at him and smirked. Then I turned my head and tried to look everywhere, but at him. It didn't work. He got up and pulled my hand and brought me over to the bed. When we sat down I just looked at him. *Why is he doing this? Does he like me like that or is me just messing with my head?! I hate mind games! I wonder what he's thinking?*  
  
He looked at me and was about to say something, but then stopped himself and looked over at the mirror.  
  
"What?" I asked, with genuine concern in my voice.  
  
"Nothing. I just have to ask you a serious question and I don't want you to start screaming or laughing at me or anything like that, because then I'm just going to have to kill you..." He said seriously.  
  
"Why would I laugh at you? Just ask me?" I was desperate to hear what was wrong now.  
  
"I know that I brought you here just to have you pretend that your my mate, or wife as you'd call it, but do you feel more towards me than just thinking I'm just a murderer and a liar and an asshole and all of those other bad names you've ever called me?" He asked.  
  
I was speechless. Yeah, I'd said those things, but I never though he took it personal or even gave it any thought at all. I thought that we were just arguing and that was that. *Wait, he just asked me straight out if I like him or not! What do I say? If I say no then my chance with him might be gone forever, but if I say yes and he doesn't feel the same way, he'll be an ass about it. I know!*  
  
"Well, I have to admit, you are attractive. Your manners need some work and you disrespect me on a regular basis, so..uh...maybe." *There. Let's see how he likes the mind games! Ha!*  
  
"Well, I have to say the same about you then. You are attractive, but you need an attitude adjustment. You yell too much, and you complain about everything..." He said flatly.  
  
*Gasp! I can't believe he said I was attractive!*  
  
"So, can you give me a straight out answer then. Do you like me or not!?" I said.  
  
"Well, I didn't get a straight out answer from you now did I?" He was teasing me!  
  
* Ooo, he's good at the mind games. Ok, then.*  
  
"I like you only if you like me." I said triumphantly.  
  
"So, that's a yes?" He said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I said.  
  
*Wait...he just admitted he liked me!I just admitted I liked him! Wow, awkward silence. Say something please!*  
  
"Well, we got that out of the way. Now for the reason I asked you this." He said bluntly.  
  
*Oh no, here it comes.*  
  
"Will you mate with me?" He asked nervously.  
  
*Mate? Is that a proposal? Does he mean marry? We're not even together. Well, for REAL anyway.*  
  
"When you say mate...do you mean marry?" I asked, really confused.  
  
"Not necessarily. When you mate there's no such thing as divorce, cheating, or anything of that nature. It's two saiyans, or seem that humans and saiyans can interbreed, as we've seen with Kakarott and his mate, two beings and they do a ritual and become soulmates forever. I was in love with Stella, but as it turns out, she's obviously mated with Vincent." He said sadly.  
  
"Wait, so now I'm a rebound? You couldn't get her, so now your going for me?! Is that it?" I said furiously.  
  
"No, not like that at all. I thought she was dead, and even if I'd have found her while she was alive, it never would've happened anyway. But I never thought I'd meet anyone that I felt the same about before, until I met you..." He trailed off regretfully saying those last words. I could tell by looking at him that he wasn't used to be compassionate like he was now.  
  
"Now I have a question. How is Stella the princess and your the prince and you don't have the same father? At least I thought you guys didn't have the same father? Is she your sister, because if she is, then that's pretty sick!" I said disgusted.  
  
"No! Where not at all blood related. There's two kings of Planet Vegeta. There's a king for the western hemisphere, and a king for the eastern hemisphere. Her father is the king of the Eastern and mine's the king of the western. Our fathers were really close and when Stella's parents died in a purging mission, my father took her in and treated her as his own, but we were still said to be married." He said, obviously feeling uncomfortable and wanting to get off the subject.  
  
"So, what would I have to do to mate?" I asked, frankly scared of the answer he was going to give me.  
  
"We have to have intercourse when the full moon is out. And we have no worry about me turning in oozaru, because I have no tail anymore." He said precautiously.  
  
"So, that's all there is to it? No blood spill, no carnage, nothing like that?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, seemed that you asked, I might as well be honest with you. When saiyans have intercourse, they tend to be a little...rough. And there has to be a little bit of blood. To be more descriptive, we have to bit each other's lips and taste each others blood. Don't worry though, it's not like a vampire ritual like your probably thinking. It's quick and not that painful and your lip will be fine within the week.  
  
I looked at him with an evil eye just to see if he'd spill anything more about this ritual, but I think he'd told me everything. I still had one more question to ask him...  
  
"I still want to know one more thing. Why the urgency? Why do you have to do it right now?" I wondered.  
  
"Well, as you know, my father wants me to have an heir before we take over the empire and well, I figured now was as good a time as any.And guess what? Tomarrow's a full moon..." He said deviously.  
  
Ooo, Well, I guess I decided to wait to make the "lemon" or my attempt of one. Next chapter is the lead in to the mating night or maybe I'll out them both together. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. A Day to Fill

What Time Throws  
  
Chapter 7: A day to fill  
  
(Ok. I think I'm going to do the lead in to the mating night in this chapter. This is the day of the full moon. And then the actual night in the next chapter, so keep reading!)  
  
We went to bed right after our little talk. No touchy feely or anything like that. Just innocent going to bed time. I woke up the next morning and he had his arm around me. I never pictured Vegeta spooning with anyone. It was cute! I needed to wake him up. I didn't know my way around the palace. *Well I could give him a little more time to sleep. I wonder where Goku is?*  
  
I walked two next door to Goku's room. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Goku?" I knocked again.  
  
"Goku?" I said a little louder this time. He was probably still sleeping too. I needed someone to keep me company, so I figured it would be less dangerous to wake Goku up then to even attempt to wake Vegeta. I slowly turned the door knob and walked in.  
  
"Goku?" I was whispering now. His room was plain enough. It had a dresser, bed, a closet, and a bathroom in the back corner. I looked over and saw a muscular arm hanging off the side of the bed.  
  
*Heh, I don't really feel like scaring him today, so I'll just go over to the bed and shake him a little.*  
  
"Goku. Get up. I want to go look around." I said in my normal speaking voice, not even bothering to whisper anymore.  
  
He grumbled a little and I shifted over the bed to where his head was turned.  
  
*That's cute. He's drooling...I wonder what he's thinking. I feel bad the Chi-Chi couldn't come, but I guess it was her choice seem that she wanted to keep Gohan there to study for school.*   
  
I jumped over to the other side of the bed where I was and pulled his arm. It didn't work. I pinched it. Nothing. I got up on his bed and started jumping up and down as much as I could and I watched him slowly start to move to the left side of the bed and then slid off. He got up and put his hand to his head, and did his little goofy smile thing.  
  
"Sorry. Was I giving you a tough time trying to wake me up?" He asked innocently.  
  
"No, not really. It didn't take THAT much to get you to get up out of bed." I said sarcastically. Goku just smiled.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" He asked.  
  
"I want to go explore the palace. We have've been here for about 1 day now and I don't know where anything is, except Stella and Vincent's room, Vegeta's room, your guest room, and the military meet room. And I'm hungry. Let's go get Stella and ask her if she can show us around a little bit." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too." He said. I looked at him as if that was a given'.  
  
We left Goku's room and we saw Vincent and Stella walking down that hall.   
  
"Stella! Wait up!" I yelled. I ran after her, with Goku right behind me.  
  
They stopped walking and turned around and waited for us to catch up to them.  
  
"I think we should go get Vegeta and get a tour of the palace." I said enthusiastically.  
  
"King Vegeta said that he wanted to see him for a minute. This might take a while, so why don't me and Vincent just show you around?" She said.   
  
"That'd be great! How will we know when Vegeta's done talking to his father?" I asked.  
  
"I have a mobile speaking device on me and I told Vegeta to call when he's done and we'll all meet up." She said. She pulled out a little cell phone.  
  
"You have only have cell phones here? I thought your technology was greater than Earth's?" I asked a little confused.  
  
"This is what I use. I don't like that new and updated stuff. A new mobile speaking device, or cell phone, comes out about every month and it's just too expensive to keep up with the technology." She said as she looked disgusted at the phone.  
  
"I personally hate these little things. They are for emergencies only or to find out where someone is when you need them. And that's just what it's for now." She said. She hit that little power button and turned it on.   
  
We walked out of the hallway and turned left. We went down all these large hallways where you could fit hundreds of people. We stopped at this one room that had double doors. Stella opened up the door and looked in. It looked mainly empty so we all walked in. It was huge! A lot bigger than the military meet room. I looked at the walls and they had what looked like pure silver lining the trim and you looked over to the side and there was a smaller door laced with the same gold instead of silver. The ceiling was high and it had a dome shaped structure. There were pictures on the wall of what looked like Vegeta's family. I looked at the last picture and it was a small child that looked a lot like Vegeta. I looked at the one in front of it, it was King Vegeta. *I guess that little kid is Vegeta when he was younger. Aww, he was always adorable. He looks so miserable, though.* There was an empty picture frame after Vegeta's picture. *My future son or daughter's picture might be in that frame* That thought had never occurred to me. That when me and Vegeta mate, I'll be a princess, and part of the saiyan royal family. And our son will be a prince. I just stood there in amazement. That was just too hard and far fetched to imagine.  
  
"This is the dining room. Not only the royal family eats here, though. All the elite soldiers do." Stella explained as she walked over to the door that was laced with gold. A buff, short man walked out and she told him to put out a breakfast buffet.   
  
We all sat down at the end of the table. Stella was just about to say something, when her cell phone went off. It was Beethoven's 5th symphony. I gave her a strange look.  
  
"What?! I love Beethoven! He's pretty's universal." She said with a smile as she answered her phone.  
  
"Hello? Yeah. The dining room. Come down whenever your finished. We'll wait here." She hung up the phone. The caterer's put the food in the trays on the bar table in the front of the room.  
  
"Well, we all know who that was. He said that it was taking him a little longer than he had expected and he'll be down in a little while." She said as she got her plate and went to go something to eat.  
  
I grabbed my plate and followed suit. Everyone was up there before me. I was worried that they would eat all the food and I wouldn't get anything to eat. After all, they are all saiyan.   
  
We all sat down and started eating and making small talk. I was anxiously waiting for Vegeta to show up. We decided that we were going to go see Goku's father, Bardock, when Vegeta got there. It was a little more than a half an hour when Vegeta finally arrived. He actually seemed like he was in a pretty good mood. He got a plate and something to eat and sat down next to me. I was the only one who had finished eating, because everyone else was going up for seconds and thirds.   
  
"Vegeta." I leaned in and whispered to him.  
  
"What is it ,woman?" He asked.  
  
"First of all, my name is Bulma and if we're going to get serious, meaning the rest of our lives serious, I want you to start using it. Second, we're going to go bring Goku to his dad and let them spend some quality time together. Stella and Vincent are probably going to go off and do their own thing and I was wondering if you wanted to do something together today?" I asked while hoping for an optimistic response.  
  
"What would we do? Train? That's about all there is to do here. And I can finish giving you the tour of the palace, because from the looks of it, you guys didn't get very far..." He said plainly.  
  
"I don't care what we do. I just want to spend some quality time with you before,...you know." I trailed off, feeling kind of shy and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"Before we have intercourse, do it, hit it, have sex, make love, f...u..." He trailed off with a smirk as he said the last one. *Gasp! I can't believe he just said that vulgar word! And in public! Ah, it burns! My virgin ears!* He looked at me and laughed.  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed, but here it doesn't matter what you say. They are just words. Nothing more." He said trying to comfort me.  
  
We agreed to go our separate ways. Goku to his father, Vincent and Stella to Stella's afternoon classes, and me and Vegeta would finish the tour and I'd help him spar. Well, I'm not going to be helping him spar, just watching him. *This might be better than I thought...*  
  
(I'm sorry if the day is taking too long, but that mating night will be coming up very soon. Please read and review!) 


	8. When Night Moves In

What Life Throws  
  
Chapter 8:When Night moves in  
  
(This is probably going to be the rest of the day when Bulma and Vegeta are together and then their night later on)  
  
We all finished eating and we were on our way to the science lab. Stella and Vincent went to her classrooms to do some mid morning lessons. Goku, Vegeta, and me went to meet Goku's father.*I wonder what their laboratories are like. And I wonder if Goku's dad is cute? Wait a minute...What am I thinking?! I'm supposed to mate with Vegeta tonight! I can't be thinking about other guys! But, I guess it doesn't hurt to look.* We walked for a really long time. It didn't seem that long, because I was constantly looking at Vegeta. We walked to the wing across from the dining room and the lab we were headed to was the second before he last door on the right. Vegeta was the first one to walk into the the room, followed by me, and then Goku. I looked over Vegeta's shoulder and saw huge mounds of scrap metal, which were made of some of the most expensive and durable alloys in the universe. I looked over at a monitor that had the robots rate and progress. Their robots were programmed to work seven times faster than the ones I had at Capsule Corps. Now I knew what Vegeta meant about this technology being superior. I slowly looked around the room. It looked nice enough. Nicer than my labs, but not at all as fancy as what I've seen so far here. The only difference was that I'm sure there was a lot more money put into this place. I looked over in the corner of the room and I saw two men kneeling down, inspecting a on something. *He looks just like Goku! And the guy next to him kind of resembles Vincent!...Well, duh, those are probably their fathers...I'm so slow. *  
  
We walked up to the two men and the one that looked a little like Vincent looked up at us. He stood up and went down on one knee, bowing to Vegeta. The other man looked up as well and followed the first one's actions.  
  
"At ease, men." Vegeta said. Both of the men got up.  
  
"Bulma, I'd like you to meet Vincent's father, Toma, and Kakarott's biological father, Bardock." Vincent said proud and with a smile.  
  
Bardock and Toma both looked at me and gave me an approving nod. Goku was standing behind Vegeta, but due to the height difference, it really wasn't doing much. *I wonder if he's a little nervous about meeting his father? I mean, what if Goku doesn't meet his standards. Of course, Goku can always just go back to Earth, but he'll be hurt if his father doesn't approve of him.* I pulled Goku out from behind Vegeta and pushed him forward.  
  
"Bardock, this is your youngest son, Goku." I stated. Goku looked at Bardock and gave him a little awkward smile. Bardock looked Goku up and down and smiled softly.  
  
"Just like I saw you in my premonitions." He said. He sounded as if he was about to cry. He reached out and gave Goku a hug and then sat him down at on of the lab tables and Bardock started asking Goku about his family. I saw Vegeta make a gesture with his hand telling Toma that we were going to leave and that we'd be by later to come get Goku again. Vegeta and me exited the room leaving Goku to his father.  
  
As soon as we got out of the room, Vegeta closed the door tightly behind him.  
  
"So, where did you want to go?" He asked. I thought for a minute.  
  
"Well, When we first landed, I didn't get to see too much of the outside of the palace. Can we go see the scenery outside?" I asked sweetly.   
  
"There's not much to see besides the gardens and a couple of sparring rings." He said dryly.  
  
"Well, can you take me around to see them. And I want to see what Planet Vegeta looks like a little bit, too." I said.  
  
"We can't go too far, because I don't want to take forever getting back, but I can show you the forests around the palace. That's basically what surrounds us. And the servants quarters are out there, too." He said.  
  
"Ok, well, we'll start inside the palace and work our way out to the forest. I don't know what you want to show me out there, but I'll go for lack of anything better to do." I said.  
  
We walked around the palace for a while. We walked passed Stella's classrooms, the dining room and the military meet room. I already knew these, but there were some new ones he showed me. He showed me the inside sparing room, the maids quarters, and around all the secret passage ways of the palace. I was getting tired from walking and we stopped and sat down on a bench.  
  
"Vegeta, what are the maids quarters for? Is it like a harem, or just the rooms where the house maids live?" I asked.  
  
"It's just their rooms. Sex slaves, rape, and prostitution is looked down upon as capital punishment here." He said.  
  
"Oh, and what are the secret passage ways for?" I asked curiously.  
  
"They were made back when I was a kid. If the palace was under attack and we weren't prepared or strong enough o beat them, the royal family was supposed to use those secret tunnels and halls to get out and away, and seem that your going to be part of the royal family in less than a couple hours, I figured now would be as good a time as any to show you these little family secrets." He said, as he looked over and smirked.   
  
We got up and went back to the dining room for a moment. I wanted to get a drink before we headed outside. We started to walk out the palace doors and I stopped and gazed in awe. Over the castle walls, the landscape was a tinted silvery-blue. Everything was tinted blue. Trees, grass, even the water had more of a silver-blue tint than a clear colorless one. And the sky was a light purple with little streaks of green throughout it. *I hadn't noticed how pretty it was when I first arrived!* We walked of the palace steps and headed towards the forest. The sun was going down, but it was still light enough for us to see where we were going.  
  
"Vegeta, it's going to be pitch black by the time we get out of here. Do you think we should go early?" I asked with concern.  
  
"No, we'll be fine. I have this one spot in the forest where I used to go when I had thinking to do, or I was upset and angry. I want to show you. I have a surprise for you when we get there." He said menacingly. 


	9. When Thoughts Arise

What Life Throws  
  
Chapter 9: When Thoughts Arise  
  
(I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I've been busy and had no idea how I was going to come about this chapter and then I got help and I have a special thank you going out to my Co-Author for this chapter...Thank You,Pride Of a Saiyan! Also, I'm not sure if this would be considered a lemon, but probably a lime...)  
  
We kept walking through the forest. I was actually quite curious as to this place where Vegeta went to for comfort when he was young. I never thought he'd have a "happy place", but then again, everyone needs time to themselves. I guess that's not too strange for Vegeta to have a place to his own, because he obviously likes to be alone. He's never around people.   
  
"Vegeta...when are we going to be there?" I asked inpatiently.  
  
"Soon..." was all he said.  
  
We continued walking and I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me and a growl that followed. I spun around to look to Vegeta for help and he wasn't there! *Great, I'm in the woods alone there's something in the bushes and I lost Vegeta! What do I do now?!*  
  
I slowly backed away from the bushes and started walking the direction from which we came. Then I heard the rustle again and I felt a sharp pain in my leg!  
  
"Oww!" I yelled after I felt the pain shooting up and down my leg. I couldn't move the pain hurt so bad. I put my whole balance on my good leg and I turned around to see what scratched me. A huge lizard type animal was down on all fours and it then stood up on it's two hind legs and started walking towards me. It had yellow eyes, and a longated face. It's body was covered with scales and it had gills on it's neck. The monster came closer and closer to me with drool dripping from its jaw. It's fangs were white and glowed in the dark the that just consumed us. *Where's Vegeta when you need him!? He's probably gone bad again. I knew he didn't want to mate with me and this was all just a game to get me killed! He just thinks I'm annoying and a bitch to him and he's probably watching me right now and he's gonna let me die!* I tried to stop freaking out. *Well, if there's nothing I can do about it, I might as well put up a fight.* I stood up straight and put up my fists. *I must look so stupid right now...*. RRight then the I saw a hand penetrate through the creatures front and in the hand was the creature's heart. The hand pulled back out and the animal fell to the ground. I looked up to see Vegeta standing behind the animal. He smirked at me *Uh...why does he have to be so attractive!* He was smeared with blood all over. He dropped the heart on top of the animal.   
  
"Where were you!?! I almost died!" I screamed at him.  
  
"But you didn't did you? I wanted to see how strong your will power was before we mated. And guess what, you passed." He said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Now for the fun part..." he whispers. I feel shivers going up and down my spine as he starts to kiss my neck and shoulders. His hands slowly remove my clothes as well as his own. Suddenly, he tackled me to the ground and quickly crawls on top of me... *Wow, he's good at this. I've never met a guy good with foreplay before...*   
  
I feel his warm breath on my face as he softly growls...  
  
"You're mine...Bulma." He said with a husky voice.   
  
He kisses me all over and then slowly claims my mouth for his own. I gasp for air as I feel the sharp sting in my lower lip. My warm blood starts to trickle out as Vegeta gently sucks it away. Trembling from the adrenaline rush, I bite his lower lip as well, thus performing my part of the ritual. *I feel different different..I've never felt this way before. I can feel his soul in my heart.Why does it hurt so much?* Our bodies drift away in an eternal rhythm. *How the hell does he do that? * I just reached my first orgasm. *How can someone be so rough and gentle at the exact same time?* I could tell that we were enjoying the intimacy, because he stayed in the dark forest with me for what seemed like an eternity...  
  
(Again, I wanted to thank Pride Of a Saiyan, for helping me create this chapter. I'll be posting about one chapter a day now that I'm back to school,now. Please keep reading and read and review!) 


	10. When the Time Comes

What Life Throws  
  
Chapter 10: When the Time Comes  
  
(Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, but I've been sick the past couple of days...And for those of you who are concerned, yes, I'll be back to normal soon enough...Thank you! And please read and review!)  
  
When I awoke, I was in a little cottage. I also smelt something burning. I looked for Vegeta and didn't see him. *I wonder where he is...and I wonder where I am?* I thought for a minute and decided to at least go and look around until I found someone. I was in what seemed to be the only bedroom of the house. I saw a dresser, bed, and a bureau with a large mirror on top. The room looked plain enough, except for the color of the walls and ceiling. The walls and ceiling were a dark blue-green and the trim was black. The trim around the doors and windows were also black. I walked out of the room and into a den. It had a big screen TV, surround sound speakers, and a stereo system. The DVD player and the VCR rested in one of the little cupboards of the entertainment center. There were leather couches and a tall metallic lamp in the corner. The drapes were zebra striped. I looked over into the kitchen and I saw Vegeta standing over the stove cooking something. *That's probably where I smelt the burning from.* I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. I saw bacon that was somewhat burnt, but was still edible. It looked like about enough for only him.  
  
"Do you want something?" He asked warily.  
  
"Are you cooking for both of us or just you?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course I'm cooking for both of us! Why would I bother to ask if I wasn't going to cook it?!" He asked a little offended.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure! You could have said that you weren't going to wash the pan if i was going to cook for myself! Plus, you don't even have enough for you there!" I said trying to defend myself. He shut off the stove and opened the oven. There was enough in there to feed an entire army! There were eggs, more bacon, sausage, pancakes, french toast, and waffles. * I'm so stupid. Of course he was gonna have more food!*  
  
He placed all the food on a large table and sat down and looked at me.  
  
"Are you going to eat?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I should. I am a little hungry..." I said as I trailed off. He motioned his hand for me to sit down next to him. I took a seat and started putting food on my plate. After I was done and we started eating it was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but I wanted to ask his about where we were, and how he felt about last night. I wanted to know how it was going to be now that we were mated. How we'd react towards one another, what happens physically and mentally to us after this procedure. I still felt that he wasn't telling me everything. I stopped eating and looked at him. He was already working on his third helping.   
  
"Vegeta, I need to ask you a question..." I said nervously.  
  
"What?" He asked more out of curiosity than concern.  
  
"What is going to happen now? I mean, what happens to our bodies, our minds, and the way we're going to act towards each other? Is this going to change anything? Besides the fact that we will be together?" I asked. I felt that I had overwhelmed him with questions. I could see by the look on his face that he wanted to take this one step at a time. I waited for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Well?" I asked a little impatiently.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out where to begin!" He said a little irritated.   
  
I waited for him to finish thinking. I knew this was going to be something very important that he forgot to mention. I was afraid of what he was going to say. *What if it bothers me and I want to back out of this!? I mean, I can't, but what if I end up regretting what I've done?*  
  
"There's a few physical and mental changes that we will both go through. First of all, there's no cheating. You know, adultery? Your mind blinds you to all other males sexually and your only thoughts pertaining to sex and sexual activity is me." He said with a smirk.   
  
"Ok, that's not a problem. I am completely against cheating anyway. A hypothetical question, though? What if a male tries to rape a female that is mated already?" I asked nervously. The only reason I asked this was because some of the men on this planet were already giving me looks that made me nervous.  
  
" They won't be able to. Your body will create an aura around your body if any male tries to sexually advance on you, that is not me, anyway." He said sounding sure of his answer.   
  
"Ok. Just in case." I said.  
  
"Secondly, we will be able to read each others feelings. Not their thoughts exactly, but if I am in immense pain, you will be in immense pain. If you are feeling depressed, I will feel depressed." He said regretfully. I'm not sure if it was that he felt bad for himself or for me. I had a feeling that he felt bad for me. Not only does he have mental instability, which I determined the day I met him, he goes through rigorous training and I will probably have to feel the pain when he's training. I'm not sure if I can take it. *Will the pain Vegeta goes through kill me? I mean, he can take the pain, but I'm not as strong as him...not physically anyway.*  
  
"Will I die from the pain?" I asked.  
  
"No, you can't die from the pain. When you get hurt, you don't die from the pain do you? You die from the injuries you sustained." He answered.  
  
"What about when we die, then?" I asked grimly.  
  
"If we don't die together, the one who lives will have to wander the galaxy alone forever. Even after your mate dies, you can't ever mate again. Also, you will feel like your being torn from the inside out at all times. You will be in total and complete pain for the rest of your days. Most of the saiyans that mate and their spouse dies end up committing suicide. They either can't stand to be without their 'love' or they can't stand the pain. Which ever comes first, I guess..." He said.  
  
I was speechless. I couldn't believe that he left out such important details. These were the most important things to tell me and he waits until after we'd already went through with it before he tells me these things! He looked at me nervously. He probably regretted telling me these things and wished he waited for me to experience these emotions before he said anything. I'm not sure if it bothered me more that he didn't tell me or if it was the fact that it was going to happen. He was getting ready to speak again.  
  
"Is the expression on your face telling me that you wouldn't have done it if you knew what you were going to have to go through?" He asked feeling a little hurt.  
  
"No. I still would've mated with you, but I just wish that I was more prepared for it. You just sprung it out on me like it was nothing." I stated. He said nothing.  
  
" By the way, where are we?" I asked. I knew in the back of my head where we were, but it just didn't register at first.  
  
"Remember last night when I told you that I had a place where I go to be alone and to think. This is it. It has everything that I'd ever need or want. Or at least now it does..." He said this as he looked at me and smirked. I couldn't help, but smile at his answer.   
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked happily.  
  
"Whatever you want to do." He said looking at me mischievously.  
  
"We forgot Goku!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright. He's fine" He said calmly.  
  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
  
"He came by last night while you were sleeping. He felt our chi and stopped by to tell us that he was going back to his room for the night and that him Bardock got along really well. He said that he's going back over to meet the rest of his family tomorrow and to spend the whole day with them." He said as he finished and then gasped for breath.  
  
"Oh, ok." I said as I dismissed that I had ever even brought him up.  
  
"We need to go back to the palace soon to check in with everyone. They're probably wondering where we are." I said.  
  
"True. We'll go after your done eating." He said. As we sat there in silence, I finished my meal. He had a pained look on his face. I was curious as to what he was thinking...  
  
(There! I gave you guys a long chapter to make up for the last one! I finally hit 10 chapters! I'm probably going to start another story soon, so I won't be writing as much, but I'll be on top of it! As always, Please read and review!) 


	11. Authors Note

Author's Note:  
  
I know it's been a couple of months since I last wrote a chapter. I just want to say that I did not forget about my readers. My grades had slipped and I was trying to get back on track with them before I finished up my story. I'm back up to date now and I'll be posting another chapter soon! Please keep reading, because I'm back into it and I'm gonna keep writing! Thank you for your patience!!! 


End file.
